


Cat Fight

by purplelabrat



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Clone High, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Musical References, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelabrat/pseuds/purplelabrat
Summary: its just diego big fan of cats the musical finds out that his past crush jfk is the director for the live action cats movie
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/JFK (Clone High)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Cat Fight

**CATS - Official Trailer [HD]**

Diego sighed. Then he punched his computer.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT??!!! THE CATS LOOK AWFUL WHO THE FUCK APPROVED THIS!!!!???" Diego yelled.

Despite being a hot-headed bad boy Diego was a huge nerd for musical theater. His apartment's walls were covered with a bunch of playbill and posters of musicals like Wicked, Dear Evan Hansen, Waitress, Hamilton, Hades town, and most importantly Cats. Everything in his room was Cats themed from his Cats pug, shirt, dvds, hat, knife set, and his plushie of Bombalurina (his favorite cat) which sat next to his Cats bedsheet.

As soon as Diego was about to write a 50k essay on how the new adaption of Cats will be terrible, he got a call. 

"Diego I saw the trailer are you okay?" Klaus asked.

Diego tried to calm down himself down, his breathe heavy and hot, he managed to slow down his breathe. 

"Yeah I'm fine......" Diego lied through his teeth. 

"Diego I know Cats is your favorite musical talk to me." 

Diego ran his fingers through his hair, it was getting hard to breathe, he felt tears flowing out of his eyes, he quickly rubbed them away.

"I'M OKAY KLAUS LET ME BE!" Diego snapped. 

Klaus took a pause and sighed. "Please Diego I just want to help. I feel the same way, I'm a theater kid too I feel insulted by this trailer just like you!" Klaus pleaded

"How could you possibly help me?! Unless you know the director I don't want to hear anything from you!" Diego roared.

Klaus hesitated for a minute. "I don't know the director but I know someone who does.....Allison." 

Diego's eyes widen, his vision getting blurry, he never felt this kind of pain before. His sibling wouldn't be in this mistake of a movie right?

"Allison is starring in the movie. I'm sorry I never told you.....we didn't want to hurt you." 

_We...?_

"This can't be true right...Allison would never.....she's a fellow theater kid.." Diego laughed nervously. 

"I'm sorry...If you go to the time stamp 0:29 you can see Allison. They're having a launch party at the academy and-"

Diego quickly hanged up and went back to the trailer to see if Allison was there. 

_She couldn't be right....This is just one of Klaus' pranks...._

Diego's eyes widened as he found someone he recognized. Allison's cat form. Diego felt like a fool for not recognizing her sooner, it was so obvious. All that changed was that Allison's face was on an oddly realisticÂ olive skin cat body. A baby could have recognized that it was Allison just from their first watch. 

Diego shocked his head. This wasn't Allison's fault it was the director. Diego was now on a mission, he would drive to the academy, find the director, fight him, win, make him never release the movie to the public, and live out his life free of Cats the movie. 

With trembling fingers he reached for his Cat's doorknob and walked out of his room to his car which had patterns of all the cats in Cats the musical. In his car it stored knives, garbage bags, gloves, masks. They were all unsurprising, Cat themed. As the cat car picked up speed, Diego mumbled to himself, "I hope you're ready Cat's the movie director because you're about to get paid back."


End file.
